Rock a'by egg?
by Demon-Kitty-Chan
Summary: What will happen when Max and Fang have to take care of an egg for a health project. What will Max do when Lisa is Fangs partner? This is my first fanfict. Flames Welcome.
1. Save that egg!

I sadly don't own the flock, Sam, or Lisa

**I sadly don't own the flock, Sam, or Lisa. ( But I do own Jr. ) **

"Nooo!" Max cried as she ran up to Fang, clutching an egg in her left hand. "Don't

you care?" Fang was about to crack open an egg, but Max had stopped him just in

time. "Why?" He asked perplexed. "It might be JR's cousin or something." Jr. was

the egg that she was holding. Their health teacher had decided that the class , in

order to learn responsibility, had to take care of an egg. An egg for peat's sake!

Max had thought that taking care of a stupid egg would be easy. She was wrong. It

Turned out that keeping one egg away from five bird kids, a mutant, talking dog,

and two people was kind of hard. At least Sam's my partner. Max thought

carefully putting Jr. on her dresser while she got ready for school. Than as she

thought about it some more she felt herself get angrier. Lisa was Fangs partner.

Stupid red head wonder. Trying to calm down she thought of the few days they

had until the flock left. Than Lisa wouldn't be able to have Fang wrapped around

her finger like a yo-yo. That was better.


	2. Authors Note

I sadly don't own the flock, Sam, or Lisa

**Authors Note**

Thank you all for giving me all the encouraging reviews ) I will try and update

every Friday )


	3. Fang and Lisa

I sadly don't own the flock, Sam, or Lisa

I do not own the flock, Sam, or Lisa, but I do own JR. Sorry I didn't update Friday. Here's the chapter I owe you. Enjoy )

"Can anyone tell me how your egg is doing?' Mrs. Manuel, the health teacher,

asked the class. Seeing she wasn't going to get many enthusiastic answers she

rephrased the question, 'Has everyone been a good enough parent to keep your

child from being cracked open, scrabbled, and served with a side of bacon?" This

drew some snickers and even a small smile from Fang. Max rolled her eyes and

thought about that morning. Than she looked over at Lisa who was looking at Fan

dreamily. Thought Max didn't show it ,not all the time at least, she wanted to

strangle Lisa. Stupid Red Head Wonder. Max stopped her violent daydreams and

listened to the teacher, luckily it was time to go. While Max was putting her books

away she saw Lisa walk up to Fang. Oh no. Max thought there goes Hurricane

Lisa! "Hi Nick." Said Lisa batting her eyes at him and smiling. "I just wanted to

say that I'm really happy to be your partner." With that said she kissed Fang on

the lips not giving him a chance to respond. For a second he looked startled than

Started to kiss her back. Passionately. Max looked at them hurt and slightly

surprised. This was the second time Lisa had kissed Fang and he had gone along

with it. Th number of times didn't matter though, because it was like a knife

stabbing her heart every time.

Lisa: Yah!! I liked the ending of this chapter.

Max: Go jump off a bridge. (storms away.)

Lisa: Huh?


	4. Max VS Fang

**I do not own the Flock, Sam, or Lisa but I do own JR. Here's the next chapie…. Enjoy ) **

Max turned away from Fang and Lisa so they couldn't see her cry. What's wrong with me? She thought. It's not like I own Fang. "Hey!" Max looked up to see Sam walking over to her. "How's the egg?" Max looked down at the egg she was holding. "Good. I think JR.'s going to be ok." Sam smiled. Max consciously felt Fang looking at her. "Can you take him tonight? F-Nick almost made him into an omelet this morning." "Ok." San took JR. from Max and turned to go. "Wait." Max said surprising herself. "What?" Max kissed Sam quickly on the lips surprising herself again than went outside. Fang went out after her leaving a very confused, happy, and surprised Sam in the hall by himself. "What was that?" Fang angrily asked Max when they were up in the air on their way to pick up Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. "I don't know." Max answered looking angry. It's not ok if I kiss Sam but it's ok if you kiss the Red Head Wonder?" "Who?" Asked Fang confused as they went into a dive their wings tucked in. "We'll talk about this later." Max said through gritted teeth as they landed behind the school building and tucked in their wings.

…..…..……….……………………………….… **LATER** ……………………………………………………………………

"Max," Fang said "Lisa kissed me. Just because you were jealous of her doesn't mean that you had to go and kiss that Sam person." "Jealous? You think I'm jealous of that creep Lisa? Why would I be jealous of her?" Max said out raged. "Because she can have a normal life." Fang shot back and at once regretted it. "Max…" "A normal life?? I didn't ask to have wing or to have this life. I didn't ask to have to hide or be afraid that I could be taken back to the school. She stopped for a moment. "If you want a normal life with your precious Lisa than go ahead. I'm out of here." Max jumped up into the air and flew away from where Fang was sitting on the roof. "Max!" Fang called after her. Max, obously, ignored him and continued to fly.

**I know it's kind of short but it's all I have time to write. Please click that little purple button to review this story. Flames welcome. ) **


	5. A NOTE FROM THE WONDERFUL POCKY

Alrighty…um

This is Pocky speaking. Bad News….Kiki is grounded so…she told me to put up an note so here it is.

Since the whole thing WAS a paragraph long…here's her note…edited by me.

Kiki is currently grounded ,as said above, so Pocky will watch this authors note like a hawk because IF YOU SUBMIT A REVEIW TO THE NOTE, POCKY WILL COME IN THE NIGHT AND EAT YOUR HEAD.

Thank you!


	6. Max comes back

**Hi Peoples!! This is Kiki. I'm not grounded anymore… It's kind of a long story. Ok, right now you probably want me to shut up and get on with the story. HERE IT IS!! ) **

"Where's Max?" Angel asked Fang when he climbed in through the window. "What are you doing up?" He asked her ignoring her question. "Where's Max?" She persisted not straying from the subject. Fang sighed and sat down on the bed, "She just went out to clear her mind." "Why?" Angel asked innocently "Is it because of that stupid egg project?" Than her eyes went wide "You kissed Lissa?" Fang looked up and glared at her. Stupid mind reading six year old he thought than looked over at Angel. She was looking at him with big eyes. "Time for bed." Fang said taking Angel to her room. (Who knew he could be so caring?)

After Angel was sound asleep Fang went back to his room and lay down thinking about Max. How beautiful she was. How she looked when she was fighting and flying. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but in a few moments from lying down he drifted off. Not even waking up when Max silently opened her bedroom window and went to bed.

…………………… THE NEXT MORNING …………………

"I love the smell of bacon in the morning." Gazzy said as he went down the stairs to the kitchen. "Me too." Nudge agreed sitting down. Angel was silent. "What's wrong?" Iggy asked her getting out a bunch of pots and pans. "Max and Fang." She answered sighing. "Yah, I noticed something funny going on between them yesterday." Nudge said buttering her toast. "Me too." The Gasman agreed. "Ditto." Iggy put in. "I heard my name, what's going on?" Max said coming down stairs. "Max!" Angel cried running over to her. Max raised her eyes brows, "Have you been scaring Angel again Iggy and Gazzy?" "No!" Gazzy said defensively, "That was one time. One time only." Iggy nodded agreeing. Max sniffed the air, "Yum bacon." "Bacon? Where?" Fang asked walking into the room. Max didn't look up at him. "Max!" He said "When did you get back?" She didn't answer. Fang sighed and took some bacon. "I find this incredibly degrading." Total grumbled under the table with a huff "And why can't I have bacon?" "It's not good for you and you're a dog and dogs usually don't have bacon. It's bad for you so get used to it." Max said, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Angel sneak Total some bacon. "Hay!" Has anyone seen the egg for my project at school?" Iggy asked, "I put it here in this exact spot. If Sara finds out I lost it she'll kill me." "Yah," said Total looking away "Funny story…."

**Dun Dun du… So there it is , and I hope you enjoyed it. As you probably noticed I separated the lines when they talked to make it a little easier to read. Please Review. Flames Welcom and I hope to be updating soon ) **


	7. What Happened

**Here's the chapie you've been waiting for……. Disclaimer: I do not own the flock, Sam or Lissa.**

"What did you do?" Iggy's voice grew suspicious.

"Well..." Total started than broke down "It wasn't my fault!" He cried "Nudge did it!"

"Hey!" Nudge said angrily "It was your idea to play with it."

"What?!" Iggy asked angrily "You played with the egg?! What part of 'fragile' and 'don't you

touch' don't you understand?" Nudge and Total looked down ashamed. (At least that's what

they let the flock believe.) Iggy than groaned "What am I supposed to tell Sara?"

"Don't." Said the Gasman "Just replace it with another egg."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"The teacher said that each egg had a special mark on it. No one can figure out what it is." Iggy

slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Sorry." said Nudge and Total one more time.

After they dropped off Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy Fang started to speak, but Max glared at him

and he shut his moth. When they finally got to the school Max landed quickly, out of sight, and

went to her locker not ever glancing at Fang. Standing by her locker she saw Sam waiting for

her and felt her cheeks go hot thinking about the kiss. "Hey." He said. "Only two more days 'till

the projects done with."

"Yah." She said blushing STILL thinking about the day before.

"Here's the egg." He said handing her JR.

"Thanks, but I was wondering if you could take him for one more day." Max said handing him back.

"Why?" Sam asked taking JR.

"It's not the safest at my house."

"'Oh. So I'll see you after class?"

"Sure." Max closed her locker and started to go down the hall.

"Max!" Sam called after her

"Huh?" She turned around.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure." She said smiling. He smiled back. Maybe this egg project thing isn't as bad as I thought.

Max thought to herself.

**Hope you like it! Now all you have to do is click that little purple button. I'll give you a cookie =) **


	8. Sam

**I do not own the Flock, Sam, or Lissa. But I DO own JR. =) **

During Lab class Max was thinking about the egg project and not listening to the teacher. She

looked over at Lissa which was in the same class as her. Lucky me she mused. Finally the bell

rang and classes were over for the day. Sighing and gathering up her books Max went to her

locker and opened it. Then suddenly she remembered the date with Sam she had that

afternoon. Quickly she put her books into her locker, and went to find Fang and Iggy.

………………………………………..…… **LATER ……………………………………………..…**

"You have a date?!" Nudge squealed happily bouncing on Max's bed.

"For the nth time it's not a date." Max said even though she very well knew it was. "What

should I where?" Nudge squealed again and went over to Max's closet to help her find

something.

A few short minutes later Max came down the stairs wearing a big blue hooded sweater, a pair

of jeans, and a t-shirt.

"Hi Max." Angel said "why's Fang angry?"

"He's angry again?" Max asked. I so don't need this now, she thought anxiously.

"He's mad about you and Sam."

"Oh, that's not too surprising." Before she could say any more there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Gazzy called racing to open the door.

"Hi Max," Sam said when he was inside.

"Hey." She replied.

Just than Fang strolled into the room with Iggy, "I still can't find the.." He stopped in mid

sentence "Oh, hi Sam."

"Hey."

"Come on Iggy." Fang said in a bad mood suddenly.

"Iggy?" Sam asked puzzled once they had left the room.

"Umm.." Max thought than answered "it's just something that Nick used to call him when they

were little because Nick couldn't say his real name."

"Jeff?" Sam asked confused, and before Max could say anything said "Lets get going. And we

can talk about this over dinner. Ok?"

Sure." Said Max relieved.

**Please review! Flames welcome. =) **


	9. THE Date

**The moment you've all been waiting for……**

"Thanks." Max said when Sam picked up her napkin that she had dropped. Butterfingers, she

scolded herself. Shifting uncomfortably Max looked at her plate. 

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yah, just a little nervous." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she blushed. Why is this happening? She asked herself I can kick an erasers butt half way into next year, but not talk on a date!

"Nervous? Why?" Sam asked. Just than, thankfully to Max, their waiter brought the food.

"Here you go." He said giving Sam the bigger plate of food, and giving Max the other.

"Um.." Max said "that plats mine."

"Oh." The waiter said raising his eye brows surprised "Sorry."

"Wow." Sam said to Max when they were done with both of their dinners. "How did you eat so

much? You had a bigger plate than me and finished it. I didn't even finish mine! No offense."

Max smiled and admitted, "I don't know, I guess I just have a really fast metabolism." And wings. She added softly to herself.

Sam smiled, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know?"

"Is everything ok with you and Nick?"

Max suddenly froze, "Why? What do you mean?" She tried to smile.

"I know you two don't have anything going on in between you," Sam said emphasizing the word

_on. _"You're his sister. What I'm trying to say is that is he mad at me? Ever since the partners for

the egg project were announced he's been acting kind of cool toward me."

What was your first guess? Max said to herself, than out loud, "No, he's just a little paranoid."

"About what?"

"About what?" Max repeated the question.

"Yah. Sam pressed.

"Um… he just found out that my little sister accidentally put one of her pink clothes in the washing machine with his stuff. Now he's got a almost all oink underwear."

"Wow." Sam whistled low "That's embarrassing."

…………………………………………**..** **LATER …………………………………………..**

"Thanks for the good time." Max said as Sam went up to the front door with her.

Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Max!!!! Oh, was I disrupting something?" Nudge asked throwing open the door just as Sam

was about to kiss Max.

"No."Max said. "I was just coming in."

"Bye." Sam said and went back to the car.

"Sorry." Was all Nudge said when the were in Max's room right before bed "I didn't mean to."

"That's ok. Good night."

"Night."

**That's all I could do for now. Please review! Flames Welcome. =) **


	10. Finally The End

**Sorry I haven't up dated soon. I do not own the Flock, Sam, or Lissa. But I do own JR. =) **

Breakfast was just getting started when Max came down the stairs yawning.

"Morning." She said sitting down and inhaling deeply as she shelled the bacon frying.

"Want some?" Iggy asked her hard boiling an egg. She smiled and went over to get a plate than

Iggy promptly plopped a scrambled egg and sausage on her plate. Looking down at the egg Max

suddenly gasped. "What's wrong?" Iggy asked sounding surprised "Don't you like eggs?"

"Jr." Was all Max could manage to say. She quickly pushed back her plate and ran upstairs.

Sighing with relief Max went over to the dresser and picked up Jr. gently. Sighing again Max

walked down stairs.

"He's safe." She announced.

"Oh Joy." Iggy muttered sarcastically. Max glared at him but obously he couldn't see her.

"I'm glaring at you." She told him.

"Humph." Iggy scoffed going back to the scrambled eggs.

"Max when's the egg project over?" Angel asked her sweetly.

"Today," Max replied "in health class Mrs. Manuel is going to come around and ask us how it

was taking responsibility for something. Then she'll probably check it for dents, cracks, or

scratches. In the end I'm not really sure what she'll do with them."

"Sara is really going to mad at me." Iggy groaned "Just because some people," He glared angrily

at Nudge and Total. "Dropped and broke it."

"We said we were sorry." Nudge said looking down.

"Whatever."

………………………………………………………………………..

"How did you like having to take care of a 'baby' and have a responsibility?" Mrs. Manuel asked

Max and Sam when she got to their table.

"Good." Max said looking at Sam. He smiled back at her.

"Ok." Care fully Mrs. Manuel looked over the egg. "Everything seems fine." She said at last. She

wrote some things on her clip board and smiled.

"Do you think we did ok?" Max asked Sam once the teacher was talking to Fang and Lissa.

"Yah." He said looking at her smiling once more "I think I do ok on every thing when your

around." Once more Sam leaned in to kiss Max. Closing her eyes Max waited.

Suddenly she heard something go splat and fall. Max opened her eyes and looked at the ground.

"Uh oh." Jr. was lying on the carpet with his eggy insides spilling out.

**That's the end of it! Hoped you liked it! Sorry that Jr. ended up cracking. Flames welcome! =) **


End file.
